I Kissed Hannibal Lecter
by Destielixer
Summary: Will tells Hannibal that he's kissed Alana Bloom. "With just the two of you alone at your house, it is bound to happen." Now Will wants to know "How come it's never happened between us?" ONESHOT.


**I Kissed Hannibal Lecter **

"I kissed Alana Bloom."

The room was silent for a few moments. Hannibal struggled to keep his cool exterior when in fact he would have loved to snap the pretty female psychiatrist's neck. He turned away now, pretending to adjust a statue as he asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know…she was just there and…I acted…I just kissed her," Will said, there was a sort of rising panic in his voice almost as though Will was finding this matter unbelievable or something he hadn't expected of himself. Hannibal was sure that Will had carried a torch for Alana then again this reaction was totally not what he was expecting.

"How did she react to it?" he asked turning back to Will, watching as the detective took his usual seat in the black leather chair.

"She kissed back…" Will murmured and Hannibal curled his fingers into a tight fist, his fingernails digging into his skin as he kept control over his rage.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Strange…"

"Would you care to explain?" Hannibal asked now taking a seat in the chair opposite Will. Again, he had been expecting a different answer from Will, something along the lines of joy or happiness or relief at the fact that Alana had kissed him back.

"It just…I don't know…" Will said shrugging his shoulders before trailing off, "It just didn't feel right."

"You mentioned you thought you heard a squirrel or some other animal in the walls of your house and then you called Dr. Bloom over?"

"Yes…and there was something in the way she looked at me. Like she knew there was nothing there in the walls and I was looking for nothing and yet she didn't say anything to me…"

"And I assume that you kissed her after that?"

Will nodded his head, looking to Hannibal now. The doctor was awfully quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have told Hannibal about his kiss with Alana. But the doctor was the only one that he was close enough to trust with such personal things. Will was a little upset that he had kissed Alana for some unknown reason. He should be happy that he had but he was not it just hadn't felt right. Not in the least bit.

"You needed a balance Will. That's why you kissed her it's nothing odd in your situation. With just the two of you alone at your house, it is bound to happen."

Will raised a brow at that, "How come it's never happened between us? We're always together alone here in your office at night. Why has such a thing never happened between us?"

Silence fell in the room once more and Will cursed mentally. Well done now he'd gone and creeped the doctor out.

"Would you like such a thing to happen between us?" Hannibal asked, the possibility intrigued him and he was curious to find out.

"I…don't know…" Will murmured but he got up from his seat, swallowing past the lump of fear in his throat as he approached Hannibal now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hannibal asked again watching as Will knelt before him, hands reaching for his face, no one had ever been quite as direct as Will.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Will murmured his hands cupping Hannibal's face now. It was definitely different. Will could feel the static in the air, sparks crackling between them. Hannibal shifted in his seat moving forward now as he parted his legs allowing Will to come even closer.

Hannibal watched as Will's eyelids drooped as he neared, hands still holding him in place. He followed suit and closed his eyes, he could feel Will's breath warm on his lips and he flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips. A soft pressure was all that they shared and Hannibal didn't dare to move more. He decided to let Will be in control after all it was what Will needed, a balance someone that could steady him.

What he hadn't found in Alana Will found it here in Hannibal, kissing him was like heaven and Will leaned in closer his hands moving now, taking Hannibal's arms and putting them on his shoulders. He shuddered as the doctor voluntarily urged him to move closer, Will shifted so that he knelt astride Hannibal.

Sparks flew once more as their lips met once again and Will felt Hannibal's hands in his hair, drawing him closer. His tongue trailed the outline of the doctor's lips before slipping between them, a little smirk crossing his lips when a growl sounded from Hannibal. So the doctor was enjoying this as much as he was and it only spurred him on.

Hannibal had to admit Will was a very good kisser. The way his tongue seemed to seek out all sorts of emotion inside him, and how Will was now eagerly pressing up against him. To think Alana had gotten the benefit of Will kissing her first. Those same lips, that same tongue having touched Alana before him it made him angry. Roughly he fisted his fingers in Will's hair yanking the detective's head up and breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry…" Will murmured his lips still kiss bruised, Hannibal was glaring at him now and he wondered what he had done wrong…Hannibal had liked the kiss hadn't he?

"Sorry is not good enough Will," Hannibal said, "Why didn't you turn to me first? Why did you call Alana first? She is not your psychiatrist is she?"

Will was confused, "No…she isn't but…I didn't think...you…I didn't think you would answer…"

Hannibal saw Will's eyes fill with sadness as he looked away from him and he loosened his grip on Will's hair, "Why not? You know that I worry for you Will Graham."

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you turn to me first when you need help?"

"I don't know...I didn't think that you would listen to my problems outside office hours. We don't exactly talk about any topic under the sun when we're on cases or anything."

"You find it hard to confide in me because you think we have a strictly doctor patient relationship," Hannibal stated, he certainly did not want to keep this sort of relationship with Will. If it were other patients, namely Franklyn, then yes he wanted to keep a strictly professional relationship. But not with Will.

Will nodded, "You're more interesting than I'd initially thought you to be…and…" he looked away now, slightly embarrassed, "kissing you felt right."

A smile crossed Hannibal's lips now as he smoothed Will's hair back, his hand moving to the nape of Will's neck and drawing the detective closer, "I am glad you felt that way," he whispered as their foreheads met, "and from now on, I forbid you from kissing anyone else. Do you understand?"

Will was a little scared of the dark tone that Hannibal was taking with him on this matter but he nodded his consent wrapping his arms around the doctor, his pillar of strength and his balance.

_'I kissed Hannibal Lecter.' _

-_END_-

* * *

**AN: Just a short little something I decided to write while I'm still free. I've already started on the sequel to Consume Me Wholeheartedly. It's going to explore a softer side to Hannibal and Will's relationship, maybe a little more cuddling after all that hotness. I don't know :) Leave me comments to tell me what you'd like to see and maybe I'll put that in my stories with credit to you of course! And on a side note, I'M JUST SUFFERING FROM THE SEASON FINALE OF HANNIBAL! I MEAN WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!? I NEED MORE (and all of you do too). Just to let you guys know i will be writing a story on what happens after the finale (because i need to!). You are welcome to send me prompts/ideas as well, though i might take time to write each and every one of them.**


End file.
